Family Is Forever
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie believes that she is a monster that accidentally killed her mother. After the confrontation with the Volturi she believes her father was killed as well and she runs away. Edward believes that he has lost his wife and daughter and has been grief stricken all these years. What happens when the three are reunited all these years later?
1. My Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my own original characters.**

**Chapter 1: My Past**

**Nessie's POV**

I was a monster. I was nothing at all but a monster. I caused was the cause of all the pain and suffering that my family experienced all those years ago. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. Everything was perfect for them before I came into the picture.

They were a wonderful and happy family before. Then my dad met my mom and everything was just perfect, beautiful, and happy.

Then I came along. I was a monster, an abomination that had no right to exist. I shouldn't exist, but how were they supposed to know a human could conceive a vampire's child. There was just no way for them to know because there had never been another child quite like me before.

I was a monster even before I was born. I was unknowingly killing my own mother slowly. I was draining the life out of her. Every time I kicked her I would accidentally bruise her.

Then my family found a way to save both of us. They figured out that what I needed the most was blood. That helped a lot.

Then it was time for my birth. It was the most awful moment of my life. It was horrific; truly and utterly horrific. The placenta had snapped and in my desperation to get out I started to kick. That's when I accidentally killed my own mother. I killed my own mother.

My dad tried to save my mom by injecting her with his venom in numerous parts of her body but it didn't work. At the end of the third day my family buried her and we moved away the next day. We moved halfway across the country to Wisconsin. They wanted to get far away from the memories.

My daddy was the very best daddy that there was. He was much more then I deserved. He loved me and told me that I was his princess. He and the rest of the family also worried about how long I would live because I was aging much to fast. They said my life span would only be 15 years. Oh how I laugh at that now.

Then there was Jacob. He technically wasn't part of the family but he was around so much that I considered him family. He loved me and cared about me as much as daddy did. I knew about the imprint as well.

I knew my family was in a lot of pain over my mom's death. They tried to hide it from me but it didn't always work. I knew it was my fault even if they always told me otherwise.

Then the Volturi found out about me. They came for me. They wanted me dead because they thought I was in immortal child. It didn't matter that my family gathered witnesses to prove them wrong, they wanted me dead. They wanted to start a war.

I watched in horror as the fight began. The last thing I saw was my father getting torn apart by one of them.

I couldn't take it anymore and I ran. Nobody followed me because they were all to preoccupied with the battle to even notice that I was missing.

I ran and ran and ran until I almost collapsed of exhaustion. Then I realized that I had run all the way to the airport. An idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to leave. I wasn't going to be a danger to my family anymore. First I accidentally killed my mother and now my father is dead because of me. I can't continue to cause them more pain.

I looked at all the international flights and snuck onto one that was heading to London.

All of that happened 50 years ago. And not once in 50 years have I ever gone back to America. I just couldn't do it. Instead I've been living here in England this whole time. I've lived all around the country but London is my favorite city in the country. I just moved back here one year ago for the third time.

It just sucked that I had to do high school all over again. Oh well when you're eternally 17 you don't have a lot of options. You see I stopped aging when I was seven years old. By then I looked 17. I wondered what my family would think if they knew. How would they react if they knew I was immortal like them.

I sighed. I guess I'll never know.

**So how do you like it so far? Should I do Edward's or Bella's point of view next? Tell me what you think**.


	2. My Life

**Chapter 2: My Life**

**Bella's POV**

My life has been extremely hard and painful for me for the last 50 years. It has been 50 years since I last new what happiness felt like.

Everything was beautiful and wonderful before then. I moved to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. I met the love of my life and his loving family. I wanted to join their world and their family so badly.

I fell in love with Edward, we got married, and then conceived a baby together. A half vampire and half human baby. I loved her from the moment I knew that I was having her. Edward wanted to abort her but I didn't allow it. I wouldn't allow it. When he heard what our baby was thinking he began to love her to. Everything was perfect.

Then the birth came. It was painful and nearly died. I saw my Renesmee, my beautiful girl, for a brief moment and I never saw her again.

Edward bit me and injected me with venom to try to save me. He suceeded, only he didn't know it. When I woke up a few days later I was in a coffin which creeped me out to no end. I escaped with ease and moved everything back into place so no one would suspect anything. I read the tombstone. It said "Isabella Marie Cullen: Loving daughter, wife, and mother. September 13th 1987-September 11th 2006.

I went to the house only to see that it was completely empty. I saw the date and was shocked when I saw that five days had passed since the start of my transformation. Why did it take so long?

I began my search for my family that day and I've never stopped looking. I even left America to see if they moved to a different country . I've searched many different places with no luck. It was excruciating and agonizing.

I was currently living in Bali, Indonesia. It was a beautiful place, it really was. A lot of the places that I've been to are beautiful, but I've had no one to enjoy it with. These are all places that I would've wanted to visit with Edward and Nessie. It made me want to cry because those dreams may never become a reality.

I started packing my bags because I was leaving in a few days. It was time for me to leave Bali. I had already been here for eight years and people were beginning to notice my lack of aging.

I was heading to another country that I had never been to before. I hoped against all the odds that were stacked against me that I'd find my family this time. That I'd find my Edward and Nessie happy together.

My destination was London, England

**Please Review**


	3. Pure Agony

**Chapter 3: Pure Agony**

**Edward's POV**

How is it possible for someone to be in so much pain and for so long? How is that you can feel so sad and for so long? Is it because I'm a vampire and therefore it's hard for me to change and move past things? Or is it just that the pain is so powerful that it never fades away? I didn't know, and I didn't think that I would ever find out.

Yet, I can't regret the pure happiness I felt in the years that would eventually lead up to this pain. I got more then I ever could have bargained for in my immortal life. What I can't understand is why it was all snatched away from me so suddenly and so cruelly.

I never thought that I would find love. I thought that I was doomed to spend the rest of eternity alone, never to meet my one true love. That changed the day that Bella moved to Forks. She was the most beautiful, and mysterious girl that I had ever met. Her mind was a mystery to me. Her blood called to me. It was all of these things combined that drew me to her. I quickly fell in love with her, and she fell in love with me.

Eventually we got married and we thought that was it. We thought that was the beginning of the rest of our lives together. Then on our honeymoon Bella got pregnant. At first I thought the baby was a monster, a soulless monster like me that would purposely kill it's own mother. I wanted nothing more then to get rid of the baby. Bella wasn't having that though, she fought for our baby to live. I was glad that she did because our little girl was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

Sadly Bella died giving birth to our baby girl. I tried to save her. I tried to turn her into a vampire but I failed. All I had was our baby girl. Our little Renesmee. I promised both Nessie and Bella that I would be the very best father possible to Nessie.

The next few months were hard. Bella's death was one of the hardest things that I ever had to deal with at that time. I was happy that I had little girl. She gave me the strength and the will to go on. I loved her more then anything in the world. I loved taking care of her, teaching her, playing with her, and just being her father. She helped me handle the pain of losing her mother.

Just remembering the things that I used to do with her makes my unbeating heart break more. I played with her. I loved taking her on hunts with me and teaching her how to hunt. I loved taking her everywhere with me. I loved bathing her. Every bath time with her was an event. She always wanted me to read to her even though she was more then capable of reading by herself. Every night she wanted me to stay with her until she fell asleep because it made her feel safe and protected; especially after we found out that the Volturi were coming for us. My little Nessie was and always will be my little princess.

Just when I thought that I had found a way to be happy again after Bella's death fate decided to take my daughter from me to.

The Volturi came for us because they thought that Renesmee was an immortal child. They didn't want to listen to us even though we had gathered witnesses to tell the Volturi that they were wrong. They wanted her dead because they thought that she was a danger to the vampire world no matter what she was. A battle had broken out between us, and them. I nearly died when Caius when tore me apart. I would've died had it not been for Jacob. He got there and destroyed Caius before he could've destroyed me. Sometimes I wish that Caius would've succeeded in killing me because it would have saved me from this terrible agony. The Volturi surrendered once their numbers had become dangerously low. Aro and the remaining members left without another word.

Once the battle was over I realized that my little girl was missing. We looked and looked everywhere for her but we could not find her. There had been way to many vampires and wolves here. So many scents that were scattered everywhere that it covered up the scent of my hybrid daughter. We were sure that she had gotten killed by the Volturi.

Both of my girls, my two reasons for living, were now dead. Both had died within four months of each other. Why? Why is fate so cruel? It wasn't fair at all! My two girls were now dead! It was much to painful.

It was so painful that not even 50 years could erase the pain. I was just going to have to live with the pain forever.

Nothing much has changed in the last 50 years besides us having to move all around the country. Did I mention that Jacob went everywhere that we went? Well he did. Every time that we move he moves with us. He considers us family now. We consider him family to. It's weird, I never thought that we'd welcome one of them mutts into the family. Never say never.

Jacob does tend to annoy me a lot. He knew exactly how to push my buttons. He always insisted that Nessie was still alive. He said that he could still feel the strong imprint connection to her and that the connection told him that she was still alive. We've all told him that he was wrong that there was no way that she could still be alive. She died in the confrontation and that was a fact. Even if she did somehow survive she would've died a long time ago. She was aging much to fast. She was physically the size of a four or maybe five year old by the time that she died. There was no way that she could've lived past the age of 15. She would've been an old by the age of 15. There was just no way that she could still be alive even if she had survived.

The whole family had forbidden Jacob from ever saying that Nessie was still alive. Nobody wanted another reminder of the pain that we all felt over losing her. We were all in pain over losing Nessie. And losing her so soon after losing Bella only made the grief that much worse.

I'd say that Carlisle and Esme were suffering nearly as much as I was over the death of Bella and Nessie. Bella was like a daughter to them and Nessie was their beloved granddaughter. The granddaughter they didn't think was possible, the only granddaughter they would ever have.

I looked at the picture of Nessie that I was holding before packing it. We were getting ready to move yet again. We have been living in Denali, Alaska for the past eight years and people were starting to notice that we weren't getting older.

This time we were going to leave the country. For a long time Carlisle has wanted to take us all to the place he was born. London, England. He wanted us to visit the place of his birth even though it has changed so much since he was born.

I tried to fight against it. I didn't want to leave the country where my wife and daughter were born. I tried to fight but I didn't win.

In a few days were going to London against my will.

**Please Review**


	4. What Is Going On?

**Chapter 4: What Is Going On?**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up on Sunday morning with a very uneasy feeling. I don't know what it was, but I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was difficult to describe. It just felt weird, like something was about to happen.

I got up and let out a big yawn. I was probably just overreacting. Nothing big has happened to me in the last 50 years so I highly doubt that anything life changing was going to happen to me any time soon.

My golden retriever, spike, happily ran over to me and licked my face as if to say "feed me". So I got up and fed him.

I went to the kitchen and decided to make myself some eggs and pancakes. Once upon a time I hated a human food with a passion. Despised it, detested it even. That all changed for me. When I first moved to London 50 years ago I found hunting to be much more inconvenient then just stopping by the grocery store and eating human food. I still had to hunt every few weeks though because I am still half vampire which means that I still get thirsty and need blood to survive. For instance, I needed to go hunt today because my throat was starting to become unbearable.

I ate my pancakes and my eggs happily. Then I got that same weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again. It really was the weirdest thing ever. What is going on?

I decided to just ignore the strange feeling. Like I said earlier, it was probably just nothing. Just me overreacting.

Once I was finished with my breakfast I took my dirty dishes to the sink and washed them. Then I went to get ready for the day. I didn't have much planned besides hunting. Well I have come back and do my homework. Not that I really was in the mood to do it, but I didn't have a choice if I wanted to graduate high school…..again.

I got in my car and drove off. Technically it's illegal for me to be driving. You see I'm posing as a 15 year old and you have to be at least 17 years old here to get a Driver's License. I didn't care about that though. I have passed my Driver's License test in the past, quite a few times actually. The only place that I don't drive to is school since they all think I'm 15 years old.

It was all so complicated sometimes and sometimes I wish that I would've stopped aging when I was physically in my mid 20s at least. At least that way I wouldn't have to worry about things like driver's licenses and repeating high school and then getting a job. I have had numerous jobs over the years. I have saved a lot of money and I've invested a lot of money as well. It was for all these reasons that I'm able to afford to buy myself a house and a car every time that I move. When I first came here it wasn't easy for me at all. I just went around from homeless shelter to homeless shelter; never staying in one place to long. Then I finally I was able to go to high school and get my first job. Things got better for me from there on out.

As I was driving I got that very strange feeling in the pit of my stomach again. Only this time it was ten times worse then it was this morning. I looked at the sidewalk and nearly had a heart attack when I saw him. No, I had to be wrong, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't be him. He was blond, had pale skin, and looked like he was in his early 20s. It just couldn't be him! There was no way in bloody hell that this could be my grandfather. Then he turned around and I saw his gold eyes. I couldn't deny it any longer. My grandfather was here in London! No! No! No! this could not be happening! There was just no way that this could be happening! I was starting to hyperventilate when the car behind me honked impatiently.

I pressed on the gas a little harder then I should've and shot forward like a bullet. I was barely able to concentrate on driving as a million thoughts ran through my head. Was the rest of my family here? Why here? Why now?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even remember the rest of the drive to the place that I normally go hunting. Okay, I probably shouldn't be driving in my current state of mind then.

"Renesmee keep it together!" I screamed at myself.

I got off and hunted as quickly as possible, I was much to eager just to get back home and lock myself up after what happened.

I hunted as fast as possible and then left the place. I drove as fast as I could do safely and legally in London; desperately wishing that I could just magically appear at my house instead.

Once I got home I did not leave for the rest of the day. I was to afraid to leave because I was to afraid to run into my grandfather or any other family member again. It was only a matter of time before they figured out that I was here.

I tried calming myself by distracting myself with that homework that still needed to be done, and just reading and watching TV for the rest of the day. It did not work though.

I could not sleep at all that night either. When it was time for me to get up and get ready for school the next morning I didn't want to do it. I wasn't ready to leave my house after yesterday's incident.

My nerves were frayed. I didn't have a choice though because I had a big exam in one of my classes and I'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble if I missed it.

So I got ready as fast as possible and then went to the spot where the bus comes to pick me up. I didn't drive to school since it was supposed to be illegal for me to even drive period.

As I got to school I automatically looked around to see if my family was here. I mentally slapped myself when I didn't see them. There are plenty of schools in London, what are the odds that would come to my school if they were here? Not very high.

I went to all my morning classes and nothing seemed out of place at all. Then it was lunch time.

I had finally relaxed myself as I was talking to my friend Sarah.

Then they walked in and I felt all of the blood drain from my face. This was my family. There was no doubt about that at all.

"Oh those must be the new kids" Sarah said.

"I didn't know we were getting new kids" I said, I felt like I could pass out any second now.

"I heard it from my brother because they are in the same year as him" she said.

"What year are they in?" I asked.

"11" she said.

That explains why I hadn't seen them yet. They were in the year above me.

Then one of them turned around and stared right into my eyes. My heart stopped for the millionth time when I realized that it was my dad. Immediately images of the last time I saw him came to my mind. The images of him getting torn apart.

He stared at me in shock. I realized that he must've figured out who I was by reading my mind. He just kept staring at me without once taking his eyes off of me.

"Renesmee" he whispered and it was with a warmth in my heart that I acknowledged his beautiful voice and completely American accent. His accent, which was now so foreign and alien to me warmed up my heart from the inside. The rest of the family stopped what they were doing and to see what was happening.

"Yeah dad, it's me" I said just loud enough for a vampire to hear. I could tell that they were even more shocked at my completely British accent.

"Look there is another new kid" Sarah said.

I looked and I swear if half vampires could have heart attacks I would have had one right then and there for it seemed another one of my relatives came back from the dead. This young vampire woman looked exactly like my mom. She went and sat at a table all by herself.

Then my dad looked at her in shock. I think he was going to be the first vampire in history to have a heart attack.

"Do you know what her name is?" I asked.

"Isabella Cullen, but according to my brother she prefers Bella" Sarah said.

I didn't know who to stare at; my mom or my dad?! They were both dead! At least I thought they were! What is going on here?! My mom kept staring at me and then my dad. There was no way that my mom could know who I was though? Right? Then I realized that she heard the exchange between dad and I a few minutes ago. Meaning she knew who I was. Her head was flicking back and forth between us as if she wasn't quite sure who to stare at. My dad was doing the same thing as was I.

Then I couldn't take it anymore and I fainted.

**Please Review**


	5. Reunited

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

**Edward's POV**

I got ready for school in a daze. I was just going through the motions honestly. There was nothing more in this world that I wanted then to be home. I just wanted to be back in America, my home. I wanted to be back in the place where both of my girls had been born in and died in. There was nothing for me here in England, really there was nothing. The only reason I was doing is so that I didn't break up the family over this. I was doing this for them.

I headed out to the school with the rest of my siblings, and Jacob as soon as we were all ready to go.

I groaned at the thought of having to attend high school…..again. Repeating high school a thousand times gets so boring over time. I was sure that this experience wasn't going to be any different. Just because we'd be attending high school in a different country didn't change the fact that it was still school.

We had to go into school earlier then we normally would have because we still had to get all of our schedules. Here we'd be starting of in "year 11" which I learned pretty quickly was the same thing as 11th grade back in America.

I went through the day. So far it was basically the same routine as it would be back home.

Then lunch time came. As usual my siblings and I got our lunch, knowing very well that we wouldn't be doing any actual eating.

I was looking around the cafeteria when I spotted her. A young girl with bronze curly hair, slightly paler then normal skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked like a much older version of Renesmee.

I felt a shaky breath escape my chest. I can't even think her name without feeling a stab of pain in my heart.

Then I saw an image of me in her mind. An image of me having been torn apart by Caius. Confusion colored her thoughts.

If I weren't already dead I would've died of a heart attack right now. She was here and alive. My baby girl was alive. I would be in tears if it were possible. I just couldn't believe that she was alive.

How? Her age? How is she alive?

"Renesmee" I said.

"Yeah dad, it's me" she said in nothing but pure shock. The very strong British accent in her voice shocked me.

"Look there's another new kid" I heard Nessie's say to her.

She looked at whoever it was and immediately surprise filled her mind.

I turned to look at whoever it was. I think my dead heart just beat for the first time in 138 years. It just couldn't be, there was just no way that this could be happening. But it had to be her, right? The vampire that had just entered the cafeteria looked like my Bella. How is it possible?! She had died! My venom didn't save her! Heck we even buried her!

I looked between Nessie and Bella. Bella stared at me and Nessie in shock. Nessie stared at the both of us in shock.

Then Nessie fainted.

Fear immediately filled me. What was wrong with her?!

Immediately everyone reacted. It was chaos. My first instinct was to get up and go to my daughter. Which is exactly what I did. I grabbed her and held onto her and tried to revive her. Nothing was working.

"Someone call 999" her friend said in a panic. "I forgot my phone"

From reading the minds of the other students I knew that 999 was emergency services. It was like America's 911.

I got scared when I saw the ambulance come for her. It scared me even more that she wasn't waking up.

I decided to skip the rest of my classes and follow the ambulance to the hospital. I hoped that she would wake up soon. I also didn't like the idea of her being in a hospital. What if they discovered that she was different?

I was in the waiting room by myself. My siblings had decided to stay in school so it wouldn't cause to much suspicion.

"Edward" I heard a beautiful voice say.

I turned around immediately and saw the girl that I thought was Bella.

"Bella?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh Edward!" she cried out before running over to me. We embraced each other tightly. We just remained there that way for a long time.

"Bella, how? You were dead?" I said.

"Edward you saved me. I've been looking for you and Nessie for the past 50 years" she said. She sounded like she would be crying if it were possible for us to cry. I know that's exactly how I felt right now. How could I not feel that way? I just discovered that my two precious girls have been alive all this time.

"But you weren't waking up. We were all so sure that you were dead" I said.

"No Edward. It just took a lot longer then usual to complete. When I woke up five days had passed" she said.

I couldn't believe that my Bella woke up. I couldn't believe that she was really alive after all these years.

"How have you and Nessie been in all these years?" she asked.

I wanted to cry. This was going to be extremely painful to tell her.

"I thought she was dead" I said.

"What?!"

"A few months after we moved the Volturi found out about her. They came for her. A big fight broke out and we defeated them. But when it was over I realized that Nessie was gone. We looked and looked for her but we couldn't find her. We were so sure that this meant that she had been killed. Even if she had somehow escaped we thought for sure that she would've died a long time ago because she was aging much to fast" I explained.

"So you two have been separated this whole time" she said in what could only be described as a sad voice.

"Yes" I said. "I found out that she was alive at the same time that I found you were alive"

"Oh Edward" she said.

Just then everyone else got there, as well as Jacob.

"Is she alright?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know, we haven't heard anything" I said.

Everybody was just as much in shock over Bella and Nessie as I was.

I was surprised when a little while later Carlisle came out.

"You can all come see her" he said. He must've heard us talking about her. That or he recognized her scent, or maybe both.

We went to her room.

**Nessie's POV**

I felt myself slowly coming back into awareness. I was sure that I had been dreaming. There was no way that my parents could be alive after so many years. There was just no way that my family could be here. There was just no way.

I flinched when I felt an ice cold habd touch me. I blinked my eyes a few times and realized that I was in an unfamilar room.

"Nessie, thank god you're awake"

I jumped when I heard my grandfathe's voice. 50 years was not long enough to erase the memory of his voice.

"Grandpa?" I said in shock. "So that all really happened then?" I asked. The tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"Yes Nessie, it did" he said before hugging me tightly.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I convinced the staff to let me take you home. I didn't think it was a good idea for you to stay there" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your blood pressure was very low, even by human standards. I'm assuming you experienced a drastic drop in blood pressure as a response to everything that happened" he explained.

Then my dad came in. He immediately ran over to me and hugged me. He sounded like he was crying.

"Nessie, you're alive" he said.

"Yes daddy, I am. I can't believe you're alive either. I can't believe that mom is also alive" I said.

"I am Nessie" I heard mom say.

"Mom?" I asked.

She just ran over to me and hugged me. She too sounded like she was crying.

I couldn't believe that this was all happening.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're outside. They don't want to overwhelm you" dad said.

"Nessie, I need to ask you a few questions that I'm sure we all want answers to" grandpa said.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"What happened with your growth rate?" he asked.

"I kept growing really fast but then after a while it started to slow down. Once I reached my seventh birthday I looked exactly like I do now. I haven't aged at all since then" I said.

They all looked in shock over what I said.

My dad was the first to recover. "What happened Nessie? Why did you leave us?" he had a heartbroken expression.

"Because I'm a monster. I thought that I had accidentally killed my own mother. Now you were all in danger because of me. Dad, when I thought that you had been killed I ran. I couldn't stay there anymore and continue to endanger you all. As I ran I came across the airport. That's when I had the idea to leave the country. I snuck on a flight to London and I've been living in England ever since" I explained.

"Nessie" dad said in shock. "How can you ever think that any of that was your fault?! None of that was your fault! Don't ever say that you are a monster because you're not!"

"but dad-"

"Nessie don't" mom said. "Your father is right. I can't believe you blame yourself for all of those things!" Mom shouted.

"But-"

"Nessie don't argue with them because your parents are right. You are no monster and none of that was your fault" grandpa said sternly.

Just then everybody else entered. They all looked upset to.

"Nessie how can you think that of yourself? You are the furthest thing from a monster" grandma said.

"Okay, let's just change the topic" I said.

After that everyone seemed to hug me and kiss me to death.

Then I heard someone else enter.

"Nessie you're awake!" Jacob shouted. "Jeeze you leave to get something to eat for two hours and you miss so much" he said.

I looked at him. My heart started beating faster as my eyes roamed his entire body. I had not seen a guy as hot as him since I dated King George back in 2034. Back then he was still known as Prince George of Cambridge.

My dad froze in shock. Oh crap! I forgot he could read my mind!

"God I missed you Ness!" Jacob said and took me into his massive warm arm.

"I missed you to Jake" Seriously, how could I have ever been so blind to his beauty?

"You've dated before?" My dad said as if the whole idea of me dating anyone horrified him.

"You've dated before? Who?" Jacob actually looked a little upset and hurt now.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said.

"I still want to know" he said.

"King George" I said.

"You dated the King?" my mom asked.

"He was still only a prince back then" I said.

"How?" Grandpa asked.

Everyone else stared at me in shock.

Jacob did not like this conversation at all.

"We met in college. He was only 21 and I was pretending to be 21. We had a few classes together. He pursued me persistently. We went on a few dates together but then I quickly realized that dating him was a horrible idea since it attracted so much media attention; which is the exact opposite of what I needed. I haven't been on any dates since" I said

"I don't care Ness" Jacob said. "I'm going to win you over" he said with determination in his voice.

**Please Review**


	6. Family

**Chapter 6: Family**

**Nessie's POV**

"What is this about winning my daughter over Jacob?" my mom asked.

Jacob started to fidget nervously at her question. I had completely forgotten that my mom was the only person here that didn't know about Jacob's imprinting on me. It looked like that thought hadn't crossed Jacob's mind either.

"Do tell her Jacob" aunt Rosalie said.

"This should be good" Emmett added.

"It's a wolf thing" Jacob said nervously.

"What's a wolf thing?" mom said starting to look upset as she closed in on Jacob. Jacob had started backing away from her.

"You know that we have no control over it. We can't control who it happens with" Jacob said nervously. My mom was getting angrier.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" she screamed.

"It wasn't my choice" he said.

"I've seen her twice. Only TWICE and already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?! She's mine!" mom shouted before punching Jacob.

"Mom please don't hurt him" I said desperately. I couldn't stand the idea of my mom hurting Jacob.

"Fine, I won't hurt him. But only because I MIGHT regret it later" mom said angrily.

I still couldn't believe that in the entire course of 24 hours I have been reunited with both my mom and my dad, whom I thought were both dead, and the rest of my family as well.

"So dad, what happened after I left?" there was a part of me that was afraid to know the answer, but there was also a part of me that needed to know.

"It wasn't easy Nessie. It's never been easy" dad said as he hugged me again. "You're my little girl. You mean everything to me. When I thought that you died, well, that was a very tough time for me. It was hard on all of us actually. Your death really hurt and none of us could ever move on past it. You were such a big and important part of our lives; especially mine. It was hard having you ripped so cruelly away from me" dad said, it sounded like he was crying again.

"What about you mom? What have you been doing these past 50 years?" I asked. I needed to know what my whole family had been doing all this time that I've been in England.

"I've been searching for all you. I've searched many different countries for you two thinking that you had moved out of the U.S.A. I just came from Bali, Indonesia" she said.

"How did you live in Bali?" Carlisle asked. "That's a very tropical place"

"I only came out and worked at night. Once in a while I would come out during the day but that was only when it was extremely overcast. That didn't happen very often though. I've been to a lot of different places looking for all of you. A lot of those places were pretty sunny and I could only come out at night. It wasn't easy, but it was a sacrifice that I made to look for my family. I never expected that you had been separated all this time" mom said.

"I guess it was just pure luck that we all ended up in the same place then" I said.

"Yes, it is" Esme said.

"I knew it Ness. I always knew that you were alive but your family refused to believe it" Jacob said.

"Is this true?" I asked dad.

"Yes, it is Nessie. We were all so sure that he was wrong. We thought for sure that you were dead. We used to get so angry every time that he told us otherwise. We even forbade him from ever repeating that you were still alive ever again. It was just to painful" dad choked out. I wrapped my arms around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enough about us Nessie. What about you?" dad asked.

"Well when I first came here it wasn't easy at all. Mostly I just bounced around from homeless shelter to homeless shelter as my accelerated aging continued. Once I stopped aging I went to high school, then I got a job. I saved most of my money so that I'd be able to buy a house. Then eventually I moved and I repeated the whole cycle. I saved and invested a lot of the money that I made at my jobs. I now have enough money to live comfortably off of when I'm in high school" I said.

"How often do you move around?" Carlisle asked.

"About every seven years. This is my third time in London. I've also lived in Birmingham, Manchester, Leeds, Sheffield, Liverpool, Bristol, Wakefield, Coventry, and Hull. London is my favorite though" I said.

My grandfather surprised me by hugging me. "I missed you so much Nessie. Don't you ever leave us again" he said.

"I won't, I never want to lose any of you ever again in my life" I said.

I looked outside and realized that it was really dark outside and that I should probably get home already. I needed to get home and feed Spike.

"I should go home already. I need to rest" I said.

"Are you sure about that Nessie. You could just stay here" dad said.

"I need to get back and feed my dog" I said.

"Okay fine but at least let me drive you" dad said.

"and I'll come with you" mom said.

"me too" added Jacob.

"You all already have cars?" I asked in shock.

"No we haven't. Only Carlisle has. It was the first thing that he did yesterday" dad said.

"Oh okay" I said.

"Just be careful with it" Carlisle warned.

He gave my dad the keys.

"and Nessie, I don't want you to go to school tomorrow. I want to go and check on you and I think that you should rest" Carlisle said.

"Okay grandpa" I said.

We walked out to the car and immediately he went to the wrong side of the car.

"Dad you're on the wrong side" I said.

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes, here the wheel is on the right side of the car" I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" he said.

This was already making me nervous.

We all sat waiting as my dad tried to figure out this new car. Things that I would've known in a heartbeat.

I got scared when I saw that my dad was about to go the wrong way.

"Dad you're going the wrong way! Stay on the left! Here we drive on the opposite side of the road!" I all about shouted.

"Okay, okay" he said. I think he actually looked nervous now.

"Dad you're turning in the wrong direction again! Get out of the way of those cars!" I screamed at him when he was about to turn right again into oncoming traffic. Damned I don't remember the last time that I've ever been so nervous before.

He quickly moved back before we were hit.

"Edward could you be careful I know you and Bella can't die but Nessie and I might be able to" Jacob said.

"I agree, and I don't want to lose my daughter so soon after being reunited Edward so don't get her killed" mom said.

"Okay, okay I'm trying" dad said.

Everything went fine after that until we entered one of those pesky roundabouts and dad almost crashed into several cars.

"Dad just pull over!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's clear that you need a lot of practice driving here. I've never been so scared in a car before and thought of you even attempting to drive on the motorway scares me. I actually just saw my life pass before my eyes and I'm surprised I haven't fainted all over again" I said. "So pull over because from now I will not let you drive"

"What is a motorway?" Jacob and dad asked at the same time. I would've found that funny if my heart wasn't still pounding out of my chest.

"You all call it the freeway or highway" I explained.

"oh" dad said.

We finally made it to my house without another incident. "Well you're good at driving here Nessie" dad said.

"Well I've been driving in this country for the last 50 years" I said. "You on the other hand are a danger on the roads here. I'm going to tell grandpa not to let you drive his car or any car for a long time" I said.

"I guess that's fair, even though I don't like it all" he said.

"Oh and I'm not allowing you to drive back home either. So get comfortable" I said.

"Thanks Nessie" mom said.

I felt Jacob's warm arms on my shoulders and I felt myself relax instantly as he started massaging me.

"You were so nervous and tense and I thought that you'd like a massage" he said.

"Thanks Jacob. It feels really really good" I said.

"Gosh Ness you're so beautiful and your British accent is very very very sexy" he said.

"Ouch! Edward!" Jacob screamed in pain.

"Call any part of my daughter sexy again and you'll be running with three legs. Got it mongrel?" dad said in a threatening voice.

I didn't see or hear Jacob's reply.

**Please Review**


	7. Love

**Chapter 7: Love**

**Nessie's POV**

"Dad you don't need to be so overprotective" I said. "I've handled myself just fine these past 50 years"

"I don't care" dad said stubbornly. "You are still my daughter and as your father it's my job to be overprotective of you. Since I didn't get the chance when I was younger I'm doing it now"

"Oh dad" I said. "In case you are forgetting I dated King George and I was perfectly okay"

Dad folded his arms in a stubborn way. "I still don't care. If I were around back then, and I don't care if he is royalty or not, I would've still done the same with him as I'm doing with Jacob now"

"Okay dad" I sighed.

I quickly showed everyone around the house before going to feed my dog. Then I went and took a quick shower before getting into pajamas. I went to my room and started reading one of my books.

I heard the door creak open after I had been reading for a while. I looked up and saw that it was my father. He was still staring at me and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Come in dad" I said.

He came in and hugged me for the millionth time today. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't believe it" he said.

"Believe what?" I asked.

"That you and your mother have been alive all this time" he said.

"I feel the same way dad. I know how you feel" he said. I started to cry. I didn't understand how it was possible to feel so many emotions at once.

He hugged me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He then wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry Nessie" he said.

"Okay I won't if you don't" I said.

Dad just laughed. "You know that's not physically possible for me"

"Oh I know that dad" I said. "But it looks like you would be in tears if you could cry. I don't like seeing you that way"

"It's just a lot of emotions. Way to many" he said.

I let out a huge sigh. "Again dad, I know how that feels because I'm feeling the same way right now" I said.

"Do you know what kills me the most?" he asked. I shook my head no. "That you've been completely alone all this time" he said.

"It's okay dad and I haven't been completely alone" I said.

A look of shock and surprise appeared on his face. "You haven't?" he asked.

"No, I mean I am or I guess I now I should say was alone most of the time, but not always. Not long after I got here I met another vampire. His name is Thomas" I explained.

"What is he like?" dad asked curiously.

"He is a very kind, gentle, and sweet guy. He reminds me a lot of grandpa except he drinks human blood. When we first met he was intrigued by me. He's a man of science so naturally he was interested in me and what I was. We grew pretty close over time and we're like family now. Once he invited me to join him but I declined. We keep in contact all the time and he visits me pretty often. Oh crap!" I suddenly shouted.

"Nessie!" dad scolded.

"I'm sorry it's just that I forgot that he's supposed to come by tomorrow for a visit" I said.

"Anything else you can tell me about him? I don't like the idea of you hanging out with human drinking vampires by yourself" he said.

"Don't worry dad. He only hunts criminals and he's only ever changed one person into a vampire and that was by accident. It happened here in London in the early 1660s during one of those raids where people would hunt down vampires. He's never told me the full story though because he says that it's much to painful. I do know that he has always been really worried about the person he accidentally changed. He never could find him once he was able to go back" I explained. "but enough of me talking, I want to know more about you dad. You have no idea how sad I felt when you said that you were never happy after losing me. Why didn't you just forget about me and move on?"

"Nessie!" dad screamed and scared the living daylights out of me. "How in the world could you even think that I'm capable of forgetting about you?!"

"I-"

"You are my daughter. I have always and will always love you no matter what happens. You make me happy. You and your mother are my reasons for living. You were the glue that kept me together after I thought your mother had died. You made me happy then and you're making me happy now. You are my special little girl. My little princess. So don't ever ask that question again. Understand?" he said.

"Yes dad" I said and then smiled. Love was really a beautiful word.

"Now Nessie I think you should get some rest" he said as he got up to leave.

"Wait!" I called out.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked worry coloring his voice. M

"I know this is a bit childish but can you please read to me? You've know idea how much I've missed you reading to me all this time" I said.

He quickly sat back down. "and you have no idea how much I've missed reading to you" he said before picking up my book.

The last thing I remember is him giving me a kiss on the cheek as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to find my dad right next to me.

"Dad what're you doing here? Have you been here all night?" I asked.

"No I haven't. I was with your mother for a while and then I came back here and I haven't moved since. Oh and Carlisle called. He's a bit worried about why we didn't come back last night" dad said.

"Did you tell him that you're a danger on the roads here and you shouldn't be anywhere near cars for a long long time?" I asked.

"Yes actually. And after I told him the whole story he agreed wholeheartedly with you that I am indeed a danger a menace on the roads here" he said.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered my dad driving last night.

"By the way Carlisle is on his way here right now to check on you" he said.

"Oh okay, I guess I better get ready then" I put on clothes and quickly made myself and Jacob breakfast. Soon I heard someone knocking.

I opened the door and there stood my grandfather.

"How're you feeling today Nessie?" was the first thing that he asked.

"I'm okay. Although I'm surprised that I didn't faint all over again after dad's attempt at driving last night" I said.

"Yes I already heard about last night. He won't be driving for a very long time" he said. I swore I heard my dad sigh in another part of the house.

"Oh Nessie" Carlisle said as he hugged me tighter to him. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally have you back and part of this family again" he said.

"Yeah, and you have no idea how happy I am to be with you all again" I said.

Just then I heard someone knocking at the door. I knew that it must be Thomas. I still couldn't believe that I had forgotten that he was coming. I was so happy that he'd be able to meet my family.

Sure enough it was him. "Tho-" I had started to say before my grandfather appeared and stood in front of me protectively.

I caught the look of pure shock that appeared on both of their faces as they stared at each other. Like they knew each other.

"Stay back Nessie" Carlisle warned when I tried to get past him.

"But he's-" I started to say before Carlisle interrupted me and said the one thing that I never expected." He's the vampire that changed me"

**Please Review**


End file.
